Manifesting Destiny
by Alyana Enders
Summary: The Ultimate Bladers tour has launched, and some people are taking it by storm! AU -Full summary inside, please RR peeps
1. Suprise Suprise

**Yoz. I got bored with me other stories, so I decided to try something new! –Le gasp-!!! Neway, hope ya'll like it –salutes- ON WITH THE FIC! XO!!!  
  
Summery: It's Reyan's sweet sixteen, and as a surprise birthday present she and her team of all star (-coughhackgags-) bladers are going on a field trip to the Ultimate Bladers tour! But do they have what it takes to stand each other for 5 months on the road and win the championship? Or will this turn out to be a not so perfect plan after all?  
  
Disclaimer: I aint owning this stuff ya got it? KAPEISH!? So sue me and I'll sue you right back damnit! XO!!!! –Hyperventilates-**

****

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&  
  
A loud sigh echoed throughout the almost empty room, disturbing the pervious quietness of the slow June day. It's owner, a disgruntled 16-year- old girl, was sitting upside down on one of the giant sofas in the room. She had her head hanging off of the cushion and her legs were crossed in mid air as she made a scowling/pouting face.  
  
Reyan Almery growled slightly, the vibrations emanating from her throat. It had been three days since her sixteenth birthday and still nothing had happened! She absent-mindedly focused her chocolate brown eyes on the oak door, praying that it would open.  
  
She had the whole two-story house to herself; her father was out on a business trip and her mother had moved out a few months before to take care of her dying grandmother back in Brazil, and yet it was completely quiet, unlike the usual chaos and loud noises that occupied a teenagers home. And even though nothing had been planned out, she was so sure that her friends would come over to surprise her on her sweet sixteen. Yet here she lay, alone, three days after...surprise party-less.  
  
Grunting, she went over the previous 5 days over in her head. They sure didn't drop by any clues, could they really have forgotten?  
  
"Sure as effin' hell looks like it." She deadpanned to herself. "Light, I am now talking to myself. That can NOT be good." She groaned, slightly hysterical. Rolling backwards onto her feet, she glared at the door momentarily before storming up the living room stairs to her room. She flung herself at the door, pushing it open with her weight and flopping herself on the large computer chair. She made a small 'eep' as the wheels flew her straight into her walk in closet.  
  
"DAMN! I gotta remember to close that stupid door!" She mentally noted, unaware that she had spoken out loud. Wheeling the chair back in front of her desk, she quickly turned her Windows XP on and waited for it to start up. She bit her lip as time seemed to freeze and began lazily to toy around with one of her long, black-like midnight blue bangs. It was a habit of hers, whenever she was annoyed or anxious or scared, she'd play with her hair. It was just part of her.  
  
When the computer finally did obey her commands, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. When she did realize it, she picked up the nearest pencil and began drawing on her arm, yet another nervous habit. Something didn't feel right today.  
  
Reyan managed to draw a small pentagram and a flame-engulfed teardrop on her arm before the computer finished loading up MSN. Glancing quickly at her contacts she gave yet another groan when she saw that no one she wanted to talk to was online. Only him.

============================  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:**

Hey kid, finally becoming a big girl now ehh? If you want some help, I can teach you some stuff  
============================

She found herself rolling her eyes at Kane's screen name, a typical Kane thing. 

============================  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** Oh yeah, I forgot. You know so much about being a girl, Kanie  
  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:  
** ...  
  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says**:  
Aww, wazzamatter? Kane got your tongue?  
============================

It wasn't like she hated the guy. They used to be amazingly good friends during Jr. high School. But people change, and right now was not the best time for him to screw around with her, not when she was so weirded out. 

===================================  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:  
** What the hell crawled up your ass and died?  
===================================

Damn, even now he knew her inside and out like a book. And he wasn't even in the same room as her, which was probably a good thing since she was flustered at her own predictability. 

===================================  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** Nothin, everythin's just freaking peachy, why wouldn't they be?  
  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:**

...riiiight...neway ren', happy b-day. You may be a pain in the ass, but it's still your day, look under the bush outside your window

====================================  
  
Baffled, she scurried to her window to catch a glimpse of her prize. There was something there alright, something red and shiny. Opening the window wider, she stuck her left foot out and latched it firmly on the vine hedge near her window. It was pretty much a ladder to all close to her, and everyone seemed to like climbing it instead of the front door. When she reached the bottom, she grabbed the red wrapped parcel and shook it contemplatively. It was small, thin and rectangular. Almost like...  
  
"A CD!" She yelled, clawing at the wrapping paper ferociously. "CORAL FANG! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE REMEMBERED!!!" She crooned out, prancing around her backyard. Plopping the CD cover in her mouth, she began the task of climbing up the hedge once more.  
  
"Yanno..." She told herself in a huff at the top. "For some reason it seemed a hella lot easier when I was 15...damn, I'm getting lazy. And senile, that'd explain the sudden paranoia." Rushing back to the computer, she grinned at it empty-headedly, resisting the urge to just blow Kane off and start jamming to the record.

====================================  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** Dude...you'ra friggin' git and I LOVE YOU! –Uber glomps-  
  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:  
** Ugh...control yourself woman. And lemme the hell go. I already have a GF, remember? Maybe I can pencil you in for next year tho...  
  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** You're kiddin me right --;;  
  
**Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** Keep me well off that list you perverted sicko  
  
**Me plus You minus our Clothes divide the Legs and lets multiply baby! Says:  
** C'mon babe, where is the love?  
  
** Psst, they're after...YOU! Says:  
** Long gone now --;;  
=======================================

Kane was always like that, and he'd always be like that. It had been how the two had met, Kane groping the younger girl when she was 8. Not a very conventional meeting, but then again, they weren't exactly very conventional people. Suddenly, a shuffling noise was heard from below, she glanced nervously at the door, before typing a hasty goodbye. If it had been her father he would have yelled a hello. And her friends? They'd use the window. And if they didn't, well she had locked the front door and they would have told her in the unlikely scenario that they had entered.  
  
She tiptoed to the end of her hallway, using amazing stealth, especially for her. Looking uneasily to the bottom floor, she thought she heard a faint 'damn' from the kitchen. Just bloody well perfect, if your going to rob a house you might as well eat all its food too right? Perfect reasoning.  
  
She scuffled back into her room, trying to make as little noise as possible before rummaging around, trying to find something to defend herself with. Her guitar? No way. A pen? Light, unless it's an ant, that won't really help. Her new CD? Man, she'd rather kill herself. She looked under her bed and stood triumphantly as she clutched her hockey stick with both hands.  
  
"Heh, bring it on loser..." she whispered to herself as she stalked downstairs. When she was at the open doorway to her kitchen, she froze as she heard chewing noises. She was right! Why that dirty thief, whoever it was! Crouching down, she began an agonizingly slow crawl towards the kitchen table, she could hide behind that. As she approached her destination, she already began to see a hint of her victim. An orange shirt, moppy black hair, and a baggy pair of jeans that were cut off at the ankles. Strange thief-wear, but no matter, she would make him wish he never thought of entering the Almery household.  
  
She stood up, still quiet before raising the hockey stick above her head. " Stupid damn thief!" She yelled, before bringing down her weapon forcefully. He turned around for a split second and she gasped when she saw whom it was. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the stick hit her friend when she heard a strange voice.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yep, that was Seth Damone all right. He was heaving heavily holding onto his chest as if he just had a heart attack, and in which case Reyan wouldn't blame him if he did, and he was mere inches from where the stick came down. She glanced at the weapon in her hand, it had snapped straight in half. She subconsciencly winced as she thought what might have happened if it actually nailed Seth.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE MO'FO'! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" He gasped out, as soon as he found the air too. She looked at him; his usually warm blue eyes were wide and had something of fear flashing through them.  
  
Slowly Reyan gave him a weak sheepish grin before saying.  
  
"Uhm...I thought you were a burglar?" He glared at her evenly, as if he didn't believe her. "Well it's true! You guys always come in through my window, AND I locked the door! How'dya get in here in the first place?"  
  
"Easy, the spare key under your doormat." Oh great, why did she even bother locking the door? It was pretty much impossible to find anyone in the neighborhood that didn't know about the spare key, so what's the use? She grumbled slightly, looking to her sink absentmindedly.  
  
"Right, why you here?"  
  
"What, can't a guy come visit his best friend anymore?"  
  
She grunted in response.  
  
"Oh ok, c'mon, I've come to take you away!" She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"To the happy home?"  
  
"No you idiot. Now c'mon, you'll find out where when we get there. Oh and, you may want to have a quick wardrobe change before we leave." She looked down at her Inuyasha pajamas and grinned sheepishly. "It's 2 o' clock, why the hell are you still in your pj's."  
  
"Meh, they be comfy!" She said, hugging the fabric surrounding her slightly. Seth grinned before running his hand through his thick mop of black hair.  
  
"Aye, go now. Unless you need help changing." She stuck her tongue out at him before climbing up the stairs. Why did all her guy friends joke about her being so damn little? Other than the fact that she was the youngest, of course.  
  
She sauntered into her room before giving it a quick appraising look. Dark teal walls were partially covered with poster of bands and anime characters, along with the occasional video game one. In the north western corner stood her mahogany desk and computer, littered with drawing and papers covered with words. Next to it was her walk in closet, mostly filled with clothes, although there was a special corner for her school essentials, such as backpack, skateboard and Walkman. Next to the closet was her bed. It was a queen sized luxurious mattress, which was covered with a blue comforter. A mini fridge served as a bed stand, holding various items up such as a book and a lamp. Next to it was a small cupboard used to hold all her movies and CD's, and her metallic crimson boom box lay comfortably on top. The TV/gaming station came next, equipped with DVD, VCR and Playstation 2. Finally, in the north eastern corner stood her black and red guitar and amp. It was somewhat crowded, but homely at the same time.  
  
She ran into the closet before she had the time to stop and contemplate her obvious obsession with blue and racked through her clothes. Reyan stood there for five minutes, picking up a few outfits before chucking them out into the room after she disapproved of them. She wasn't exactly big on clothes; hell anything that covered her body was good for her. But if this was what she thought it was, then the occasion called for an exceptionally cool look.  
  
"AHA!" She grinned triumphantly before slipping into her chosen attire. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and grabbed a few more things before standing in front of the door's mirror for a check up.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Ah alright Seth. Damn, hold on to your freakin' horses." Her midnight blue, brick red streaked hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, looking actually under control for once, and her free bangs were held out of her eyes by a red headband, with the character for 'Scalding Tear' on it; it was her motto, her identity. She stared intently into her own dark auburn eyes for a moment, her light golden brown tanned skin, somewhat flawless. Then she trailed down onto the meticulous black choker she wore, one made up of tribal designs, an homage for her Indian heritage; the golden medallion with an inscribed snake eating it's own tail and finally she looked to her own clothing. A teal sleeveless shirt adorned her shoulders, with a pure white tear surrounded by black flames, the 'Scalding Tear'. Over it was a maroon wool jacket, with orange and blue flames climbing up the large sleeves and a red armband was present on her left arm. A two-row pyramid studded belt held up her navy blue baggy pants, and they were tucked into her black new Doc Martin's. A diagonally stripped red and black arm sock warmed her covered right arm, a black studded bracelet graced her left wrist, and right above the thumb web on her left hand was the same character on her headband. She had certainly suffered for that tattoo, no civilization for nearly 6 months. But the memory was fond, and hell it looked cool! All in all it was a very cool and somewhat scary look. She smirked as she began waltzing out, taking her own sweet time just to spite Seth.  
  
She looked at him from the top of the staircase; he was tapping his toes impatiently and muttering under his breath about 'women'.  
  
"Let's go! I'm already an hour late!" Ahh, and that proved it. Reyan knew they wouldn't forget her birthday. It just wasn't them. She followed Seth animatedly, urging him to hurry up pretty much every 5 seconds until they reached a parking lot three blocks away from her house.  
  
"SURPISE!" A group of voices chorused, and several faces fell when she didn't react.  
  
"Aww, Seth. You told her!" Whined a black-haired golden eyed Chinese boy. He was Ray, the cool, sensitive guy in the town. The 18-year-old-boy had to be the only guy that she didn't feel like killing everyday, only a few times. And, he's really hot. Really really hot. His long raven black hair was in a white hair-wrap, and the remainder stood spiked up in several unplanned heaps, t'was natural. His golden eyes sorta resembled a tigers; in fact, ray on a whole reminded her of a tiger, strong and willful. He had a lean muscular body, which was currently covered with a plain white t- shirt. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans, with a tiger stitched in white on the left leg, with three wallet chains hanging out from his pocket. A black leather vest sat on his shoulders, studded pyramids ran on every stitching and a black and white ying yang symbol was present on the back. Black leather gloves completed his attire along with a pair of black converse sneakers.  
  
"Wha? No I didn't I swear!"  
  
"Did too! We can't trust you at all now can we?" This came from Mariam. She was the tall, mature, reasonable one that everyone came to for advice, and it was usually very good too. She'd lived in the small town for as long as Reyan had remembered, but she only started really hanging out with Mariam when Kane was drifting away, and surprisingly, she and Reyan shared a close resemblance, which could have attributed to their close friendship. She had observant emerald green eyes that seemingly soaked up every detail of everything. Charcoal locks of hair framed her pretty face, which was now scowling and glaring at a particular black-haired boy. Her hair was held up in a high bun and she was wearing a nice crimson Chinese oriented sleeveless shirt with golden trimmings. A similar pair of pants covered her lower body, held up by a decorative golden hoop belt.  
  
"Hey! I swear I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Yeah right! Tell me Sethy, did you leave out anything?"  
  
"Shut it Mariam! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"  
  
"Because she's looking at us like we're park benches, that's why."  
  
"She's only doing that cause-ehh...Park benches?"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Seth."  
  
Reyan stood watching the comical exchange from behind. She had her eyebrow raised and a small smirk forming on her lips. Yep, these were her friends all right. Mentally impaired, loud and chaotic. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist. She jumped up slightly before catching sight of the familiar blue lock of hair and letting out a low sigh.  
  
"Kane, you were chatting with me via your cell phone weren't ya..." Her response was a low chuckle.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." He deadpanned.  
  
"Hey Kane."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let go of me you friggin' perv." She received yet another chuckle, but one a lot deeper then Kane's voice, spinning out of Kane's arms, she gasped when she saw her father learning casually on an object covered by a sheet. It was big enough to be a small truck.  
  
"Dad!" She said, running up to him, just to sigh exasperatedly as he ruffled her hair. "What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be back for another week."  
  
"Ahh that." He rumbled in his low husky voice, laced with his New Zealandish accent. "Well, hun, I was picking up your present." He said nodding to the object beside him as he yanked the sheet away to reveal a comfortable looking large RV.  
  
"Uhm...dad...just a simple convertible would've been ..." he chuckled at her as she trailed off.  
  
"Well a convertible won't do you any good when you spend the entire summer on the road, will it?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Heh, he means we hit the road tomorrow for the Ultimate Bladers Tour. So I suggest you get packing." Kane replied coolly.  
  
"Hee surprise midget!" Mariam chirped, sliding her arm around her friends shoulder. "We convinced him last year. Been planning this entire time."  
  
"HA! Told you I didn't tell her!"  
  
"Oh shut up Seth." Ray rolled his golden eyes. "Now guys, remember, when we hit the road we'll have to practice double, no triple. Now I told this our sponsor, "he smirked motioning to Mr. Almery, "that we'd bring back a trophy, and I'll be damned if we come back empty handed or with the last place award. So relax and enjoy your last day of freedom." Ray trailed off as he entered the RV, laughing diabolically.  
  
"Uhm...right...anyway, sounds like fun!" Reyan said, having snapped out of her temporary reverie.  
  
"Yep, except for Ray, I think the stress has gotten to him."  
  
"Yep, the poor boy never had a chance."  
  
"Shut up Seth." 

**&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&**

**I like it! Whooohoooo!!!!!! I think I'll stick with this for a while....mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Neway R&R ifya liked it mates, and R&R ifya didn't! See ya soon hopefully. **


	2. You take the high road and I'll take the...

**Heyaz mah ami's! -Waves- How are you? Good? Well, just tell me on the next review aye X3 as you can see I am stalling for extra tension.  
  
Reyan: . ya right, more like stalling to find a plot.  
  
O.O! How can you dare accuse me of something soo...sooo....vile!  
  
Reyan: You mean so true  
  
Oh shut up X3 neway, I think I'm going to add a comedy central before every chapter, you can skip it ifya want, but whatever, it's just a place where I put some funny quotes from mine or someone else's fics that I think need to be commended. Oh and before I forget! I may need a few more OC's so if you have any, please send 'em in buddies.  
  
Reyan: Oh, and I'll do the disclaimer! Rayne doesn't own Beyblade, despite all her plots and fantasies.**

**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
COMEDY CENTERAL  
chp. 1 of Manifesting Destiny by Reyan Kashin  
  
"Oh ok, c'mon, I've come to take you away!" She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"To the happy home?"  
  
"No you idiot. Now c'mon, you'll find out where when we get there. Oh and, you may want to have a quick wardrobe change before we leave." She looked down at her Inuyasha pajamas and grinned sheepishly. "It's 2 o' clock, why the hell are you still in your pj's."  
  
"Meh, they be comfy!"  
**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**  
Now On with the fic!**

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&

Icy gray eyes observed the contents of the room from the doorway. The room itself, a large gym, was painted a metallic gray color to match with its many seats and bleachers. In the middle of the oval room was three large dishes, each one with a small crowd surrounding it. The familiar sound of metal clashing against metal was heard throughout the gym and with it, frantic shouts and commands from the people surrounding the dishes.  
  
The eyes' owner snorted slightly, before turning away from the gym and striding to one of the nearby park benches before slouching onto it. Her vibrant golden-yellow hair, a little past her shoulder; that partially hid her left eye under her bangs, glinted lightly in the sunlight and her pale, fair face was deeply set in a scowl, as if she didn't want to be there, or anywhere near it for that matter. A black faded hat with red blood-like letter spelling out 'DISTILLERS' rest lazily on her head, backwards and a dark gray tee, covered by a crimson Element tank-top rest over her well proportioned body. Baggy black cargo's shuffled a little as she tried to find a comfortable spot before she swung her All Stars beside her and just lay on the bench all together.  
  
"I take it you don't like this one either?" A masculine, cheery voice rang out from behind her. She closed her eyes with a sigh, not even bothering to look at the speaker.  
  
"Aurgh, Tyson Tyson, when will you understand. The gyms great, it's the people I can't stand. And don't you dare tell me that rhymed." She finished off tartly. A tall boy, Tyson, grinned sheepishly before sliding next to the blonde, making sure not to sit on her.  
  
"Awwe, c'mon Cooper, you were a newb once too. Give the kids a break." He said, looking at her with an amused knowing look. A red and blue hat, not unlike the one that Cooper wore, also sat on his head backwards, pushing his navy blue hair back. A red tee covered his lean, tan, figure with a blue vest resting over it comfortably that bore a silver diamond like mark with the letter BBA inscribed on the back. Brown leather gloves and jean shorts completed his appearance.  
  
"If you mean that I was stupid enough to enter a professional contest when I couldn't even hold the launcher right, then no I was never a newb. Besides, I was born a champion, I could beat ya as you are now within the first five minutes of me getting my blade." She stated it in a matter-of- factly tone, cracking one eye open lazily to look at him. He had adopted a more whole-hearted grin now, as if he was beyond used to being insulted like that.  
  
"Uh-huh yeah right. Babe, if you can't even beat me now, then how the hell are you supposed to beat me back then." He watched her open eye glaze furiously at 'babe' before jumping off the bench and preparing himself to run.  
  
She sat up straight, glaring at him like a furnace, but instead of diving at him and ripping off his mouth as expected, she put her hand in he left pocket and said calmly.  
  
"I don't know why we're here though. None of these people will even come close to comparing to us." She said, her fingers embracing the cool metal of her blade, feeling inner warmth erupting from the steel. Tyson seemed to mature a bit, his grin vanished and he gave her an open sigh.  
  
"You know why we're here. And if Dragoon's right about this, then we'll have plenty to keep us occupied." He finished, the grin had returned two- fold. She gave him a blank, emotionless gaze before saying.  
  
"I don't know. But it's not like we really have a choice do we? Not with Gods and Goddesses telling us to stay." She deadpanned. Closing her eyes, she searched her mind for that feeling, that link she knew was always there.  
  
'Riakure, can you tell me any more today?'  
  
(I am sorry Cooper, it is forbidden. He does not allow us to speak more than is necessary.)At the response, Cooper mentally groaned.  
  
'I was afraid of that. So this still is one giant freakin' goose hunt. And we don't even know if our geese are really geese at all.'  
  
(I am sorry. )  
  
Down-heartened, Cooper let the connection with her bit-beast waver, before shutting it off completely and once again moodily slouching on the bench.  
  
"Lemme guess, Riakure was no help either?"  
  
"Like a rock. Damn, I wish we knew what we were hunting, or at least **who** we're hunting for! I hate being someone's hound dog." She growled.  
  
"Hmm..." he nodded, sympathizing with her frustration. "But anyway, Tala was looking for you. Maybe he has some news." She scoffed.  
  
"Ya think? More like some new damned training regiment. Who the fucking hell died and made him boss anyway?"  
  
"You. Remember, little miss 'whatever, let Tala be leader for all I care'?" She sat there, speechless for a moment, opening her mouth then closing it like a fish.  
  
"Uhm...well...don't you guys know sarcasm when you hear it!?" He smirked at her before walking away. "HEY! TYSON! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAURGH!!"

================================================

"AND WE SIIING, IF WE'RE GOING NOWHERE! AND WE SIIING, IF IT'S NOT ENOUGH! AND WE SII-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP SETH!"  
  
Reyan rolled her eyes at Seth as he once again began an avid fight with Mariam. It was soo.........typical. Mariam always seemed to get annoyed by Seth. But then again, in this case she was glad Mariam yelled at him. Not that Seth was a bad singer, he was just repetitive. Really repetitive.  
  
She gave a short sigh before averting her eyes from the window and looking inside the RV. It was pretty spacious, more than big enough to fit the five who would live in it for a few months, although, if things kept heading down this path, their may be only four of them left. It was times like these that really made her appreciate her parent's success. Speaking of parents, they had just left home 2 days ago, and already it felt like a week had passed.  
  
"Yooo? Anybody home?" Mariam asked, snapping in front of Reyan's face.  
  
"Uhm.........wha? Oh yeah! Just spacing out a bit." Mariam gave her the level, mature look she had managed to perfect over the school year. It screamed 'my god, you are such a baby' and it really unnerved anyone who it was subjected at.  
  
"Hmm........." She eyed Reyan suspiciously, as if knowing she was plotting mutiny or something.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything I swear!" Reyan said weakly, putting her hands up in defense and throwing her elder a sheepish smile.  
  
"Riiight. I swear, I'm not going to eat any of the food. You probably poisoned them."  
  
"Hey! No I didn't! Not yet at least........." Reyan winced at the harsh glare her friend gave her. "Alright, I swear I wont! Does this look like the face of a liar to you?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"No, it's a rhetorical question you dumbass."  
  
"Ladies, ladies." Kane said smoothly raising one of his blue eyebrows at the bickering two. "Could ya keep it down? Some of us aren't trying to wake the dead yannoe." Reyan's upper lip twitched slightly.  
  
"You'll be one of the dead if you keep calling lady, ya old coot." He gave her a smug look before chucking one of the throw pillows at her, just to have her leap out of the way. "HA! MISSED ME YOU DORKUS MAXIMUS!" The last phrase gained her a series of looks. "Don't ask."  
  
"I wont." Seth said before pouncing on his unsuspecting victim.  
  
"SETH!!" Reyan screamed. "YOU FRIGGIN-"  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!" Ray yelled violently. He was the driver for today, and he obviously had very small patience for driving in a hot, noisy van.  
  
Reyan rolled her eyes northward before sighing, "Hot damn, talk about anger management. Man, you really are cranky in the mornings, even though it's like, 5 PM."  
  
"It's 3."  
  
"Oh shut up Kane."  
  
Mariam groaned loudly. Two days into the trip and her RV-mates were already getting on her nerves. "Well, whatever the time, I think it's past time for a nice warm shower. Lets stop at a motel and rent a room for a night."  
  
"Or how 'bout we don't and say we did?" Suggested Ray, "Look, we have to really conserve our money, we cant rent a motel room every night."  
  
"But it's only like, $15!!" Reyan began protesting.  
  
"You tell me that when we're starving hobos on the side of the road with an empty RV and buzzards poking at our eyes." This attracted many stares. Who knew Ray was so sadistic?  
  
Kane shook his head momentarily, as if getting rid of a bad image, before running his right hand through his hair. "You know what I think? I think we should just ask some poor sap to let us use some of their water. It's not like we use a lot."  
  
Mariam sneered. "Oh yeah sure. Because you know that every self respecting American citizens lets 5 filthy teenagers take a bath in their house."  
  
"No actually I was thinking more along the lines of a motel."  
  
She scoffed again, "Even better! Why don't we just walk through a motel, knock on the first door we see, pray it isn't an orgy, and ask to use their bathroom!" The sarcasm was impossible to miss.  
  
"Geez, chill Ria'. Actually that's not to bad an idea," Seth commented, then sweatdropped when he say everyone look at him blankly, "well, we could ask some motel if they'd lend us some water, we could fill up the water tank with a hose."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about the credibility of the idea, before Ray commented, "Yeah, here, we'll try over here first." He pulled over to a rickety looking 3-story building in need of a new paint job. The sign up in front read 'Zacc's Motelorium' and it had an algae infected pool right next to the quiet large parking lot.  
  
"Yeah.........interesting. So, who's gunna ask?" Reyan asked good naturedly, breathing in deeply.  
  
"I think Ren' should go. Yannoe, work your magic and all that." Kan said, putting in his two-cents.  
  
"Uhh, magic? What magic? I have no magic?"  
  
"You know, the one that got you free ice-cream whenever that pimply guy was selling it." Mariam said, winking.  
  
"Shhh! That magic died out!" She stated fiercely.  
  
"Cut the crap will ya?" Seth said moodily before pushing Reyan to the door, "Just do it, no more delays."  
  
"AHHH!!!!! NO! I WILL NOT DO MY MAGIC! YOU SHALL GET NO MAGIC FROM ME! I SHALL BE MAGIC-LESS! I REFUSE TO USE MY-Hey there!" She yelled, before saying sweetly as she was finally pushed through the door.  
  
She walked over to the counter, making sure she had an overly sweet smile on and that she was shaking her hips subtly. 'I swear to freakin' God, I will kill Seth. Let HIM do the magic next time!'  
  
Twirling a strand of her long midnight hair between her fingers she looked the boy at the check-in over. He was tall and lanky, wiry brown hair framed his face and round bottle-cap glasses sat on his freckled nose. "Like, hi there cutey!" She was disgusted at how ditzy she could actually make herself sound. "Like, I was wondering if like, you'd let me and my like girlfriends take a teensy weensy bit of your like, water, for us to take a bath! Like. We sorta like, running out of our like money, so could you like, please let us like, use the water?"  
  
Once she finished her speech, she forced herself to look at him seductively, while leaning forward and playing with his collar. "Like, I know a big strong man like you would like, be nice to us, right?"  
  
The boy gulped audibly, a giant flush coming over him in like a wave. Personally, Reyan couldn't blame him. She was really turning it all out for the poor fellow.  
  
"Uhm........." he started in a meek, small voice, "I-I don't kn-know if I can do th-that."  
  
"Like please," she looked down at his nametag, which read 'Hi, my name is: Brad' in neat handwriting, "Brad? Wont you please like, do this tiny favor for us? We'd never forget it." She finished, giving him a sultry smirk.  
  
"Uhm.........I-I don't think that Unc-Uncle would mind mu-much," he swallowed strenuously. "I'll show you wh-where the hose is." Following the boy, Reyan sighed mentally.  
  
'For a second there I thought this wouldn't work.' She thought, 'But then again, no one can resist me.' She added playfully. In truth, she really hated doing this, but then again, it was a great way to get free stuff.  
  
Once she had the hose hooked up to a faucet, she began walking back to the RV. "Like, thanks a lot for like, letting us use the water." She chided, sending him a genuine smile before hugging him lightly. "Like, see ya'"  
  
"H-hey wait!" He was blushing full-blown again, "here's m-my room and pho- phone number. In case you need anything else of course!" he added hastily, while giving her a piece of paper. She simply nodded before walking away, feeling guilt tie her stomach in knots.  
  
'Damn.........I really fooled him. He thought I.........shiiiet-maybe I shouldn't do this anymore.' She shook off the doubt and guilt. 'No time for looking back or regrets now.'  
  
When she returned to her friends, she was greeted by a series of applauds, cheering and catcalls.  
  
"Hot damn woman, you sure were working him hard!" Kane commented lewdly, making her roll her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Stuff it Kane, I aint in the mood," she replied half-heartedly, handing Seth the hose.  
  
"Hey, you alright there?" Mariam asked, concerned. She sat down on the edge of the parking lot before patting the seat next to her, beckoning Reyan to come.  
  
"Well......... I just didn't like how I had to trick him," she said insecurely, wriggling slightly as she sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"It's not like you lied to him or anything."  
  
"Yes and no. I led him on, that's pretty bad."  
  
"So now you feel guilty?"  
  
"Yeah.........he gave me him phone and room number, that has to amount to something."  
  
"Yeah, that he's desperate."  
  
"Mariam!"  
  
"Just kidding. Look, you did what you had to do. I don't like it anymore then you do, but that's how this world is. We cant stop that." Reyan looked at her blankly.  
  
"Yeah, that is how the world is.........everyone but me. I wont do it again." Mariam stared at Reyan, taking note of her determined features in her observant eyes.  
  
"Hope you're right kid." She said meaningfully before standing up and heading into the RV, where Seth, ray, and Kan were having a heated argument over who got to take a shower first.  
  
Reyan blinked innocently, "Kid? KID! I AM NOT A KID MARIAM! I'LL SHOW YOU KID!"

**&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&**

**Oooooer, deep! Could it mean that my chapters will have psychological meaning for now on? Or could it be a lucky fluke on my part? Tune in next week and find out on, 'Dairy of Mad Hockey Players'!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! XDXDXDXD!!!  
  
Reyan: O.o;; She really is mad....-calls the happy home- **


End file.
